Release
by Inumaru12
Summary: Because Mizuki has a grip on Naruto and won't let go, and Naruto is perfectly fine with that as long as it is what Mizuki happy. Dark! Mizuki/Naurto, character death, mentions of non-con and abuse. One-shot


**Title:** **Release  
Genre:** Tragedy/Angst/Romance**  
Rating:** M**  
Pairing:** Mizuki/Naruto**  
Warnings:** man-on-child relationship/chan/shouta, abuse, character death, mention of non-con/rape.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. **  
Summery:** Because Mizuki has a grip on Naruto and won't let go, and Naruto is perfectly fine with that as long as it is what Mizuki happy.

**Release  
**

Naruto laid motionless in his bed. The sheets were dirty from sweat, tears, and semen. He was going to have to wash it again, that would be the third time this week. The blonde sighed and just curled into his pillow, seeking comfort from it. He wished someone would hold him, someone would speak to him, but Mizuki-Sensei did neither.

Sometimes he wondered how he and Mizuki-Sensei got into this relationship. He was never really sure what started it. Perhaps it was during the time Mizuki was teaching him to be quiet and stealthy so no one would hear them in the class room closet or when Mizuki was teaching him to strengthen his stealth so he could last longer for the silver haired man.

It hurt. It had hurt so much every time the man had taken him, and when Mizuki took him, he took him in only two ways: fast and hard. He bled. The blood stained his pants and boxers and got on Mizuki-Sensei and Naruto had been punished for it greatly. The blonde had hurt for days after. His body was sore and it hurt to sit or walk for even lay down for a certain amount of time. So much pain. He didn't want to do that anymore, but he couldn't say no to Mizuki. He just couldn't.

He never told anyone. Mizuki-Sensei told him to never tell anyone. If he did, that Mizuki would have to leave and no one would ever love Naruto like he did. It was the first time Mizuki had told him that he loved Naruto. It was the first time anyone ever told Naruto loved him. It made him so happy that he gladly promised Mizuki he would never tell anyone. Mizuki smirked, almost laughing at some kind of secret joke which Naruto didn't get, but Naruto didn't care about it. Someone loved him.

Naruto didn't know what love felt like, so he guessed that what he felt for Mizuki-Sensei was loved. No one ever told him that there was a fine line between love and hate.

Some days, after painful lessons from Mizuki-Sensei, a voice would talk to him in the back of his head. Sometimes it was mean and spiteful, telling him that Mizuki was only using him. Sometimes it was soothing, making his nightmares disappear and the pain in his lower back ease away. Sometimes, it questioned why he didn't tell someone, like the other chuunin that he liked. He told the voice that Mizuki did love him, that he would never use him. The voice just disappeared into the darkness of his mind.

Something was different today. Maybe because today was the gennin testing Mizuki had decided to stay for breakfast instead of leaving as soon as he woke up like he usually did. Maybe he would wish Naruto luck. Naruto smiled softly at the thought and when he walked into the kitchen in his clothes for the day and saw the look on Mizuki-Sensei's face, the hope died in his heart and fear rose in it.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground and Mizuki-Sensei was sitting on his chest and with his hands around his throat, squeezing so, _so hard_. Naruto gasped in pain, trying to get back some of the precious air he was losing, but the hands on his throat stopped that from happening.

Tears of pain left Naruto's deep blue eyes and as he stared up at Mizuki, all he could see is the eyes just like the villagers. The hate, the pain. So much of it hidden behind Mizuki's fake smiles and false love. Why hadn't he seen it before? But even as he asked himself that question, Naruto knew the answer: because he didn't want to see it. He wanted to lie to himself some more and pretend someone loved him.

And he still did. So he let go, and let Mizuki be happy and kill him. Because Mizuki was all he knew and had. If Mizuki was happy, he was happy. And because Mizuki was happy, Naruto ceased to exist.

Mizuki stared down at lifeless body that he held by the throat. Naruto had died just a few minutes ago and his body was already starting to become cold. The silver haired man laughed, but it was empty of feeling. He didn't even feel the rush of exhilaration that he usually did when he killed, just nothing. The man let go and got up. He collected his stuff and left, stepping over the dead body and not even bothering to look back at it. He left the apartment and headed not for the academy, but to where the scroll was.

Naruto's body was not discovered until later that day when Iruka-Sensei showed up to see why Naruto never showed up to take the gennin test. The scroll and Mizuki was never seen in Konoha again.

**Owari  
**

**Inumaru:** My oh my, how depressing. XD This came out of nowhere, I swear. Anyway, tell me what you think. I haven't really gone over it too much so any corrections you could point out would be nice. Review plz!


End file.
